The present invention relates generally to a document container, useful for holding documents, papers, and the like, having a new, uniquely constructed, translation means which facilitates transport of the container, and also assures that the contents of the container will remain therein. More specifically, the invention relates to a band folder.
Band folders, and other similar devices, have been employed for many years, and their construction is well known. The band folders are used primarily to store, protect, and transport sheet music, workbooks, papers, and the like. Band folders are used primarily by music students and musicians.
The general structure of a band folder is well known in the art. The band folder is formed from a substantially planar blank of a substantially rigid material, such as card stock, light cardboard, and the like. Preferably, the material composing the blank is substantially more rigid than the material composing the expected contents of the band folder. Portions of the blank are transformed or removed to create operative elements of the band folder.
First, the dimensions of the band folder are chosen. Because band folders are constructed to accommodate sheet music, the size of the band folder must correspond to that of sheet music. Thus, many band folders are, approximately, twelve inches in width, and fourteen inches in length. Of course, if the folder is to be employed with other material of different dimensions as its contents, the dimensions of the band folder can be adjusted accordingly to compensate.
The blank forming the band folder is often creased or folded along a vertical center line, or other line thereof, so as to form a plurality of panels comprising the band folder. With the blank so folded, the band folder opens and closes like a book. Pockets, or other material retention means, are disposed in the interior of the band folder, so that the band folder can retain its contents therein. Gravity often biases the contents, thereby keeping the contents in a proper disposition in the pockets, but this is dependent upon the proper orientation of the band folder. The pockets can take on a variety of forms, dependent upon the nature and construction of the material to be held therein. The number of pockets usually corresponds to the number of panels comprising the band folder.
Band folders of the past have been very popular, primarily due to their ability to organize, store, and protect material therein. Also, the exterior surface of the band folders can bear some graphic design in printed form, thereby increasing the aesthetic appeal of the band folders. School age children may often purchase band folders due to the particular graphics displayed thereon. Adults as well have similar buying habits, for instance, purchasing band folders that depict a certain place they have visited, or a certain event they have attended.
Even these band folders, however, have certain drawbacks. The contents are held within the pockets by gravitational forces. Therefore, the effectiveness of the band folder in retaining its contents is dependent upon the orientation of the band folder. If the bottom edge of the band folder opposes the ground, usually no problem arises. However, if the opposite edge of the band folder opposes the ground, the contents will be drawn out of the pockets by gravity, and spill onto the floor. This is highly undesirable. This drawback takes on added significance because people utilizing band folders often have other items in their arms. For instance, a music student is often carrying, in addition to a band folder, a stack of books, and an instrument case bearing an instrument. Also, due to the overall substantially planar construction of the band folders, they are not easy to grip and carry, considering the other things that a person must also carry.
A new, novel construction of band folders is desired that varies from the overall, substantially planar constructions found in the prior art. Specifically, such a construction will include carrying means which can facilitate easy gripping and transportation of the band folder. Also, the new construction would assist in insuring that the band folder remains in a disposition which can maintain the effectiveness of the pockets, or other retention means, in retaining the contents of the band folder in the interior thereof when the band folder is transported.